


1920's Ragtime Rythm Crime

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1920 au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments weren't uncommon in Pines household. When no one of those could take care of them twins got to be sent to their grand uncle living in river port town called Gravity Falls…<br/>A small sheet of paper and blonde mobster... Are just the start of trouble for Dipper.</p><p>Story on hiatus for now. I'm not sure for how long. I kinda lost where I was going with it I'll continue it someday. Some short one-shots may appear in this AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost like home… but not quite

Arguments weren't uncommon in Pines household. Claire and David often argued over nothing. Shouted at each other. Broke up over and over again. At least once a month.

But no matter how often it was happening their children have never, even once witnessed their arguments. Moving between places and not talking to each other was always somehow explained. Not that children believed it.

With their parents unstable work, children were quite often send to their grandparents or other family members. Sometimes to their parents friends. But when no one of those could take care of them when their parents were going through rather rocky break up twins got to be sent to one family member(s) they were never send to… Their grand uncle living in river port town called Gravity Falls…

And so Dipper and Mabel found themselves on a prom from Portland. Both full of dreams and expectations. Well one of them was…

“Just imagine the possibilities. My career...” Mabel chattered as her brother fought nausea beside her. Valley slowly forming on the horizon.

“I just wish they would stop pretending nothing is happening. I think sixteen is old enough to be told about this things.” Dipper complained.

He wasn't very fond of travelling and unlike his sister he could see problems between their parents. If things were as good as they were told why were they being shipped off to their uncle? Why would said uncle pay for their tickets? And if it was just vacation why was their mother so… unhappy about it? And why so suddenly?

“You'll play piano for me, right?” Mabel asked ignoring her brothers worries.

“I doubt they have piano on this ship.” he joked.

“Not here you dum-dum. During my shows.” she laughed.

“I know, I was just joking.” Dipper said glaring at dirty port they were slowly approaching. “If uncle will let us perform I don't see a problem. Let's get our luggage.” He added pushing away from rusty railing lining the deck.

Mabel followed him, promising to persuade the old man to let them perform at least from time to time. Looking at her chatter, her dress gently flowing in the wind Dipper felt a bit… Something in barely moving wind made him nervous.

“Mabes, promise me you'll be careful.” he asked his sister as they were waiting for permission to leave this poor excuse of a boat.

“You sound like mom.”  
“Mabel, please” he asked again.  
“I will, I will. But why ask so suddenly?” she promised.

“I have a bad feeling, that's all.” he confessed with a shrug looking closer at dirty, noisy, dock that smelled of fish and many nastier things.

“Like when...” his sister said with a worried expression.  
“It's just a feeling, but still. Be careful.”

“We both know you're getting into much more trouble than I do.” the girl stated as they finally could leave the boat.

Their uncle wasn't there, instead twins were greeted by tall, chubby man wearing a bit faded once white shirt and brown pants accompanied by a hat.  
“Hello, you two got to be Mr. Pines' grand nephew and niece? I'm Soos.” Guy greeted them with a hug.

“We're really happy to meet you too” Dipper said struggling to breath. “But we kind of have to breath.”

“Sorry.” Soos apologised.

“It's fine, just be careful in the future.” Mabel smiled, always the kind one.

Dipper just nodded looking around. The port was as disgusting as the one in Portland. Strong stench of rotting fish made him feel worse then the 'ship' they were travelling on. Following Soos and Mabel he ignored their happy chatter about their uncles establishment and looked around at people they were passing. Most ignored them, some walked out of their was and showing slight signs of respect towards Soos. Some of them were obviously members of Mafia. Just who Stan is? 

Drive to the club/ curio shop was short but difference in quality of neighbourhood was obvious. No more nasty smell, just elegantly dressed ladies and gentlemen. “Shocking.” Dipper muttered, voice oozing with sarcasm.  
“Huh?” What's so shocking?” his sister asked acknowledging his existence for the first time since the ride started.  
“How similar to home this place is.” he said.

Rest of the ride was silent on his part. When they stopped by Pines&Pines Curio Shop, Dipper felt a bit anxious seeing a man in a suit – Stanley Pines, he assumed.  
“Mabel, Dipper meet Stanley Pines.” Soos introduced grabbing their luggage.  
“Just call me Stan. Any mail?” Man asked walking closer. He was limping a little while supporting himself on hard wood walking cane. Really decorative one. 

Red brick tenement house with P&P Curio's signboard had just as much of fancy feeling as their uncle who reminded Dipper of Mafia from the port. But not really, he wasn't a criminal just a liar…  
“Dipper.” he introduced himself when his sister was done hugging living lights out of this man who they met for the first time.

“You've got your fathers eyes, kid. And I'm not sure if it's a good thing.” man said and laughed. Loudly. “I'm sure you two are tired. Meet Wendy, my other… assistant. Wendy be a darling and take my grand niece and nephew to their rooms.” he quickly introduced tall red headed girl. Around twenty years old. “I'm sure you two will love our little town.” he added already sitting in the car motioning Soos to move.

“That went well.” Dipper summed up and followed his sister and Wendy.

Inside was.. fancy with wooden floors and walls half covered with panelling and half with dark red wallpaper.  
“Down in the basement is the social club, that way,” Wendy started telling them what is were. “is the curio shop. Well it's more of museum, But boss likes his fancy names. Attracts more guests he says.”

“More than social club in the basement?” Dipper asked arching one eyebrow.  
The girl laughed shortly. “Depending on the type you're looking for. Both will be wealthy, only difference is the way wealth is accumulated.” she explained with a shrug.

Dipper just nodded and reminded Mabel to not touch anything that looks even remotely like an antique from some European or Asian country. She just yawned calling him mom-like.  
“I know it all.” she assured as they followed Wendy upstairs. “Here's, on the left are Stan's room, here is… someone's, on the right one is the study and those two are your rooms.”

“Someone's?” Mabel asked as Wendy passed them keys.  
“If you're lucky he won't be here this summer. But it's not sure… He's a hard subject for Stan.”

“It's okay.” Mabel was already apologising while Dipper walked to his room.

Typical guest room with light wood panelling and flowery curtains. Single bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers, a desk and mostly empty bookshelf were only furniture, not counting two chairs and an armchair. Not that he would need more but he was worried about Mabel. She tended to have a lot of clothes and other girly trinkets.

On the bed was a small sheet of paper...


	2. Trust No One

'Trust No One’ one simple sentence send shiver town Dipper's spine. Who was it from? No idea. Handwriting wasn't quite legible, and even if it was he wouldn't know handwriting of people around. Just some random red splotches of ink.

Could it be the ‘someone’? Possible, but were they even around?

It certainly was someone from around Stan. Who else would know which room would be his. There is also a possibility of it being meant for Mabel. Or just to someone. Maybe for Stan from someone who doesn't know where his room is, or to Someone…

“No, if it was for them it would just be dropped somewhere general in the house, like Stan's office or library.” Dipper wondered opening his valise and moved all his clothes to the wardrobe.

With this done he just lied down not bothering to take his clothes off. Just as he lied down pain of the travel set in his bones. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

….

Some hours later he was woken up with shouting and for a moment he had a feeling that he's still home. Quick look around proved him wrong. He was still in gravity falls, ominous note lied crumbled under the pillow. Loud arguing could be heard from downstairs.

He couldn't make any details but one of the voices was Stan. Other voice was very similar, almost identical.

Facing a choice between staying in bed or going downstairs to investigated. Sighing he choose the second option.

House was cold. Looking through the window he assumed it has to be well past midnight. 

Corridor was dark, apart from small steam of moon light coming through his bedroom door. Looking down the stairs Dipper saw light under kitchen door.

“They're David's children. He asked US to take care of them when he and Claire are dealing with some trouble they got themselves into.” It was Stanley's voice. Clearly.

“Okay. As long as they won't…” The other voice started but was interrupted by Stan: 

“Act like a normal person near them and don't even try dragging them into your messes, they went trough enough shit.”

So the someone was after all home. Dipper wasn't surprised, Wendy didn't sound very sure about it. And he knew there was something shady about this place. It was this Mr. Mystery.

“Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked walking in. Stan had face like he saw a ghost. And guy he as talking to… looked almost identically like him. A twin. “You two are louder than mom and dad. Hell, Mabel might wake up and there is almost nothing capable of this.”

Stan just stood there for a moment looking between teen and his own brother. “Go back to bed, Dipper. Ford, we'll talk tomorrow.” he said And left ruffling Dipper's hair while passing him.

Dipper just nodded and followed him after saying goodnight to Ford. There was something unsettling about him. Letter couldn't be from him.

…. Some time later….

Dipper was woken up by his sister squealing in the kitchen. Going there he found her fawning around both Stan and Ford.  
“Dipper, Dipper, look. Grunkle Stan has a twin.” She chirped. Stan was preparing breakfast and Ford was trying to drink his coffee. He had six fingers… 

“Yeah, great.” Dipper said just to please her. It seemed to work as she dropped the subject and went to help Stan. 

She started talking about her singing. Stan seemed rather hesitant to let them perform but said that if there was no one else he's remember about them. Mabel wasn't too happy with it but hid it well.

“Why won't you two go and see the city? It might not be big but it has it's charms, just stay out of port and northern part. Those places are… not very friendly.” Stan offered.

Mabel was instantly interested and was planning to visit one 'lovely' park they passed yesterday. Stan offered to send Soos with them. Mabel accepted it, she already regarded him her friend. Dipper would prefer looking for culprit behind the letter, or at least some place more interesting than social club and private museum. Like some underground fights. A hobby of his nobody, even Mabel knew. All she knew was that trouble liked him and that he sometimes was getting involved in some fights.

“I'll just take a walk.” Dipper said. So port and north, huh? Sounds interesting.

“Just be careful.” Mabel said giving him a glare. She might have not known the entire truth but she dad her suspicions. Especially with how careful he was with her. She was noticing all shady things about him but not the creeps following her.

“I'm always careful.” He lied with a smile. Lying was something life taught him years ago. It was necessary with his lifestyle. After all knowledge always had it's price and Dipper liked knowledge, the bigger the price the better…

Ford looked at him suspiciously like he knew about his plan. Now Dipper understood what was so unsettling about him. They – he and Ford were too similar. They resembled each other closer than their twins and both were ready to do anything for their sibling.

After eating Dipper left house without telling anyone knowing Mabel would try tailing him. She often tried.

Walk to the port was refreshing, sun was well up but barely anyone was out, just some women going to the port to buy fresh fish. Some men sitting on benches, watching passing women with lustful eyes as their wife were at the fish market.

“Dégoûtant.” I muttered in French. Learning languages was a hobby, like fist fights and piano.

Port was just as stinky as yesterday. At least. But at least less noisy. Just fish boats and traders. Sighing at lack of suspicious figures I turned north. Port was only way to enter northern part of the town. Set in a hole left of an old mine.

“Smells like home~” Dipper hummed walking down rickety, wooden stairs.

“New face, huh?” he suddenly heard weirdly distorted voice. It wasn't an accent. Turning around his brown eyes meet one golden and one hidden behind plain, white eye patch. “Nice to meet you, I'm Bill!”


	3. The Tour

“New face, huh?” he suddenly heard weirdly distorted voice. It wasn't an accent. Turning around his brown eyes meet one golden and one hidden behind plain, white eye patch. “Nice to meet you, I'm Bill! Bill Cipher.” 

Dipper instinctively took a step back. There was something unsettling about this Bill guy. He smiled too much and his yellow shirt was seriously weird. “And what?” He asked glaring at him.

“Nothing Pine Tree. You could tell me your name but I already knew it.” He started walking in circles around shocked Dipper. “Yesterday, in the port. I just happened to be there and following Hustlers guards is always a good idea.” he explained.

Dipper just nodded pretending he understands. Was he talking about Ford or Stan? Probably Stan, hustler felt more like him. Coming back to Bill, Dipper inspected his outfit. Black pants, suspenders over yellow button up shirt – one of those with strips. Black fedora on perched on top of his messy golden hair. His left eye was blue. Right one was hidden behind an eye patch.

“Anything you would like to see in this beautiful part of the town?” Bill asked, with wide smile.

Dipper thought about his options. He could walk around for days before finding fighting pits or trust this weirdo. Both options were bad. But asking for a tour, without any specific information wouldn't hurt… right? “How about just a general tour. Things YOU think would interest me?” he asked and was instantly regretting it seeing growing smile on Bill's face.

“SouNdS grEaT!” Bill cheered with his earlier distortion. “Follow me!” he added without it.

Hole was like a separate city. In just two hours Dipper saw all the shadiest bars and alleys where most murders happened. He also knew borders of ground belonging to each Mafia group. Another thing he learned were names of owners of all brothels which according to Bill, belonged to just themselves. This included rates for nights and information.

“I wouldn't trust whores thou,” Bill said as they passed biggest brothel. “they're whores. They lie more than I and both your uncles combined.” 

“Okay, what's next in our tour?” Dipper asked, he was starting to get bored and with each hour possibility of Mabel looking for him was growing.

Bill nodded at it. “That ends boring stuff next are fighting pits. You can see all kinds of things in those places. Animals, men, women. Name it and they'll have it.” he said walking to one of the walls. “They got set up in old mine shafts because of the noise. Ford used to be known here but he avoided whole district for over 30 years. He's barely seen in main town.” He rambled on.

Dipper wasn't really listening to him, he was doing his best to remember the way for his next visits. Walk past three tunnels to the sides, turn right twice, go left and then right. Up the stairs down two sets. Twice left and three to right. 

Taking last turn to the right Dipper could hear characteristic cheering. Soon they saw lively crowd cheering on fight of two, rather massive men. Both contestants seemed to be amateurs. Dipper could see at least ten ways to beat each of them in one move. How disappointing.

“Some-thing’s wrong Pine Tree?” Bill asked seeing disappointment in his face. “I know they both are terrible. At this hour you won't see a good fight. You'd have to wait till evening.” He explained.

“Is that so...” Dipper said. “Well, thanks for the tour I'll be going home for now.”

“Why so soon? Stay a little longer.” Bill whined. “Interesting people are rare here.”

Dipper wasn't listening him, on the other side was Ford talking with some tall man in really fancy suit. “What's he doing here.” He muttered hiding behind a pillar.

“Who? Ford? I heard he's friend with Cutebiker, owner of the place. He may not be dangerous but he knows how to get Mafia to not kill him and invest in his business.” Bill introduced the man. “he sounds like a girl tho.”

Dipper shook his head. Place was out of question if owner knew Ford, he'd be in trouble in no time and Mabel would cry and complain. Not to mention following him everywhere. And that meant dragging her into his trouble.

“I really have to go now. Ford can't see me here.” Dipper said.

“Okay, I'll stir some mess and you'll slip out, but be quick.” Bill offered his help. “Run.” He added when bigger of fighters punched his opponent in the chin.

Faint 'Get him' could be heard from distance.  
Dipper didn't have to be told twice. As soon as Bill turned around he was running to the exit. Reaching it he could hear some screams and curse but he preferred to not look behind.

Twice right and three to left. Down the stairs up two sets. Left, right. Left twice, walk past three tunnels and then to stairs to the port. Until reaching the top Dipper didn't dare stop. At the top of the stairs Dipper looked down. No sign of mess in the old mineshaft. 

“I best get out of the port.” He said looking at the sky. During the tour the day reached midday. Not wasting much time and caring about Bill, Dipper quickly walked to the main street recreating his way from the morning.

He wasn't very happy about the fights but there was nothing to be done about it. Walk was fast and filled with people talking behind his back. Nothing weird considering he just moved here.

At Stan's house he was greeted by sounds of tour in museum. Ignoring it he climbed to second floor where he was greeted by Mabel and at least fifteen bags. “Where were you? I managed to take a walk and Grunkle Stan took me shopping I got some things for you, you'll have to try them on. I can fix them if sizes are wrong.” his twin instantly said, hands on her hips.

“Yes mother.” Dipper joked throwing himself on the couch.  
“Ha ha ha very funny.” She rolled her eyes. “Now go and try it it on so I can start!”


	4. Chapter 4

For next two days, Dipper stayed close to home but he couldn't stop thinking about the letter. Who was it from? Bill? Possibly. The guy was certainly weird enough for something like this. But would he be able to sneak in? And he said he saw them just fifteen minutes before they arrived home and he was sure his uncle was home and would notice someone walking in and out. And that blood like ink… 

After some thought, he decided to stay alert and do his best to keep Mabel away from trouble and to find something to do since fist fights were out of the question. That is if there isn't something in docks but that could lead him to an old mine.

What else could there be? Cards? Seeing Stans collection he decided to stay away from those for some time. At least till he's sure old man doesn't play anymore.

Mabel spends her time arguing with Stan and making her brother play the piano as she sang. One of such sessions got them attention she wanted and got Stan to actually let them perform. Not just put out empty promises. Well, more like her since Dipper accidentally broke his arm two days later. Stan said he has a pianist. Seeing the guy Mabel started flirting with him.

A week after the arm accident Mabel had her time to shine and Dipper had to watch.

Needless to say at this time she wasn't flirting with Mr Pianist but some guy she meets at the town. He was sitting in the first row ignoring everyone around and Dipper was sitting in a corner glaring at him.

"Someone looks annoyed." he heard a familiar voice. Bill was smiling widely at him. "What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. I fell down the stairs." Dipper shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a man visit a club? And a popular one at that?" Bill played being offended. "And you still haven't told me why you're so annoyed."

"Mabel's newest boyfriend. I don't like him. Says his name is Normal Man." Dipper complained pointing hooded figure. "Soos tried convincing him to take this thing off seven times. As you can say to no result."

Bill just nodded also glaring at the guy. "Where are your uncles?" he asked when one of the waitresses brought them drinks he apparently ordered earlier.

"No idea. Somewhere here." Dipper said waving his healthy arm in the general direction of club's centre. "You're looking for them?"

"No. Just wondering." Bill shrugged. "Actually, I was looking for you," he smiled. Dipper was shocked.

"Why?"

"I might need some assistance with something and you look like the kind of a guy I need for it," Bill explained.

"What would it be? And why should I even accept it? I don't know a thing about you."

"I plan taking over the underground. As for me? Let's say I'm a kind of a gangster. But don't worry I'm not a part of any gang." Bill explained. 

Dipper could feel that he was hiding some major parts but unless it was something really big there was no way it could. "Wher am I in all this? I don't want trouble."

"Worry not. If everything goes as planned you won't need to do more than just keeping an eye on things while I need to disappear for some time," he added.

"One more thing," Dipper said. "Will it be interesting?"

"Certainly," Bill smiled. "To our partnership?" he asked raising his glass and Mabel began to sing.

"To the future successes." Dipper agreed downing his glass. Mabel had someone to play for her so he can spend some time walking around.


	5. Invitation

For next week Bill has vanished. It was as if Dipper never meet him. And it wasn't like Dipper was looking for him.

Instead, he stayed home and gently persuaded Mabel to perform with Jack, Stan's resident pianist.

With no effect. His dear sister was certain his arm will be fully functional once it heals, despite doctor warning them that it might never regain old flexibility and speed. At least it didn't hurt. Or maybe it did but he couldn't feel it? No matter the reason he just ignored the hand unless it was in the way. Like during bath and when he was trying to sleep. He often woke up because of it but it had to stay immobilised for next month or so.

Gang of really short people attempting to kidnap her was enough to make her reconsider choice of a pianist. For some unknown to Dipper reason. Maybe she wanted to protect him from the same kind of guys trying to kidnap him? Or wanted to pay the non-existing debt for him helping her?

But back to Bill. After a month he suddenly appeared when Dipper was taking a walk. "Pine Tree!"

"Cheerful as ever." Dipper sighed. "What with the nickname?"

"It'll make us look a bit more professional," Bill said sitting on a bench next to him. "We have a little event coming up," he said. He was visibly excited.

"What kind? I doubt I'll of much use with my arm like this." Dipper asked despite feeling that he shouldn't.

Bill laughed. "Don't worry. Leave everything to me. All you'll have to do is look intimidating and glare a lot at people looking at me." he explained. Smile not falling from his face for even a second. Dipper stayed silent. He was waiting for Bill to explain more. He didn't have to wait long.

"I found a place where we can start our little plan. Rich people have their very own club in this club. It's supposed to be super secret and luxurious. But I managed to get an invitation for myself and one guard. If we'll manage to befriend them the legal system of the town won't work on us. We'll be untouchable." Bill said. He sounded really proud of his findings.

"I assume you came up with some big lie to get in."

"I didn't have to. My friend is a member and they always wanted to have at least some form of control over mafia." Bill explained. "But that's where the trouble starts. They have rather violent hobbies."

And here he proceeded to explain how each meeting has to have an official fist fight or some other form of a violent show. Dipper was a bit worried about his arm.

"Worry not. If your injury won't let us get away I... Let's say I can heal it completely." For the first time, Bill didn't sound perfectly sure if he was supposed to do something.

"And the catch is?"

"There will be no way back. You'll have to stick with me till the very end of my plan and longer." He said in one breath.

Dipper was shocked. By both Bill being possibly able to heal his arm in a flash and the 'price'. But most surprising was the healing. Repairing twisted, half broken wrist in just a second? Impossible.

"How?" Dipper asked dropping his thoughts. "Healing such injury just like this... Healing any injury in just a second should be impossible," he said.

"And what if I said I'm not a human?" he asked. Or maybe just said? Who knows...

"I'd say you're crazy." Dipper said, "But I wouldn't put it past being a possibility. To be frank I'd say you're the first person I would call weird and... Not human? Is there a way to say it without sounding rude?"

Bill laughed at his thoughts. "You're a riot, kid. Out of all people who know you reacted in the best way. The last guy was almost as amusing. I thought no one would be more interesting than his scientific approach. How do you work? Do you have to eat? How does your magic work? He was practically made out of questions." Bill continued talking as if it was a joke.

"I get it. You think curious humans are fun because our life span is so short?" 

"Not really, some things just aren't meant for humans to know and his interest lied in those," he explained waving a finger. "But back to the party. It's in three days so get your family to let you go for the whole night."

"Fine." Dipper sighed giving up on trying to ask Bill for details. "I'll be going home then," he said. Bill shouted something about being hurt after him but was ignored. He also shouted something about coming to get his fitting clothes for the party. It was going to be fun...

At home, Dipper was instantly assaulted by Mabel asking a myriad of questions about Bill. Who he was. How they met and so on.

"He's just a friend," he said going to the kitchen with the full intention of stuffing himself with anything he found. "I'll be out for a night in three days," he stated not even asking if she's fine with it. She was but asked if it's with Bill. Dipper ignored it and went to his room to explore it for the first time since they came here. He just never felt like it. Watching the city was just more interesting. But with dark clouds starting to cover the sky staying indoor was a better idea. 

It was the first time it rained since they arrived in Gravity Falls.

After an hour of investigation, Dipper decided to knock on the walls. The letter had to be delivered somehow and the door was closed before he came in for the first time. And there were no letters when it was being prepared.

He started from the door and moved to the left. There was nothing weird. No difference in sound until he reached the bed and heard sound characteristic to hidden behind walls rooms. Or secret passages. Or just small hiding places for snacks judging by the size. It was about a size of a book. Big one but a book. Upon closer inspection, he found no way to open it. "Useless." he murmured poking at a little loose end. Looking around he accidentally knocked one of wall lamps and heard a click. "Hmm." The hide hole was now open.

Inside was indeed a book. Quite a big, red journal with golden hand with an III painted on the cover.


	6. Party Time

Book got descriptions of any supernatural beings and clues on how to find them as well as magic.

Long, complicated formulas in Latin, African, Arabic, Celtic and Slavic. Each monster was accompanied by detailed picture and description. Details were too good for content to be fake. All languages were used properly with all grammatical rules applied. If it was a fake someone has put a lot of time into it.

Additionally, there were dates. Each entry had a date, same with modifications. Far too much work was put into it for it to be fake. "Judging by the cover it's Ford. He's the only six fingered person in the house if not the whole town." Dipper decided and hid the book. If it was his he knew where it was what would make taking it dangerous. And he had no interest in folklore or black magic from Africa. At least not now. Now he had Bill as a source of entertainment.

"Wait. If Bill isn't a human he just might be in this book. It might be worth the risk." he changed his mind and took it after all.

Indeed, there were two whole pages on Bill. One was just a big red "Don't Summon At All Costs". No very useful warning if the guy is already walking the streets. There wasn't much more info. Just warning to not trust him and to not make any deals. Nothing more. And nothing he would believe.

True, Bill was weird but hadn't hurt him. Not that they knew each other for long or spend a lot of time together but he has shown him around and helped him avoid beeing seen by Ford. And promised to keep him safe. He had no reason to not trust Bill. "This book was bullshit after all." Dipper sighed putting it back to it's hiding. Maybe not entirely but he didn't want to play any chances. It wouldn't be wise.

 

Trough next three days Dipper's hand got a lot better but it was still kept in the cast. Bill dropped by on the morning of the party day to drop by Dipper's suit. "We have to match if we are to be taken seriously," he said. Mabel was very excited about Bill visiting and asked a multitude of questions. And threw a tantrum hearing that Dipper is going to a party without her. She calmed down when he promised to take her to the next one - he wasn't planning on doing it but it worked so it was fine. For now.

Luckily neither Stan saw Bill who insisted that they wouldn't see him even if they were looking at him directly.

On the party day, Dipper decided to confront him about the demon thing.

"So you have figured it out?" Bill said. He didn't sound all that shocked.

"I..." Could he tell him about the journal? "I was just guessing," he said.

Bill only smiled a little. "Let's go, my friend doesn't like when his guests are late."

"Who exactly are we talking about?"

"Tadeius Strange, Tad for friends. The owner of biggest transporting company on this side of the country." Bill explained sounding rather bored.

Dipper has heard of the man. Lately, his company has lost some cargo to mafia and he had to be furious and so more willing to help Bill with his crazy idea.

Party was held in one of the hotels belonging to Northwest's daughter Pacifica. Not her family but her personally. She seemed to have a grudge against her family. It was a grand place that gave off 'fancy' feeling. Suddenly Dipper felt small. Once again Bill warned about it being last chance to back down and they walked in. The girl standing behind the front desk directed them to the fifth floor's restaurant/ party area. Bill thanked her and walked there with more confidence than Dipper ever had.

When the elevator door opened the were welcomed by soft whistling. First thing Dipper noticed was the singer. Tall, a massive girl with a soft yet deep voice. White flowing to her feet dress and red hair let loose to fall to her back in soft locks. Next to her step danced shorter girl. Asian, tiny thing in a short green dress with short black hair. Music from instruments was just accompanying the two but even without it, they would sound great.

"Bill! It's so nice to see you." Tadeius Strange welcomed them. Some poor blonde girl was dragged along by him. She didn't look particularly happy about being there.

"Pleasure is all ours. Meet Dipper, my bodyguard." Bill said with a wide fake smile.

"Anyway, what has happened to your friends arm?" Tad asked.

"Isn't it better to ask what happened to the guy who did it?" Dipper asked trying to sound as much as not very smart, buff idiot as he could.

Tad seemed to be impressed. "Okay, I'll assume he wasn't happy," he said. "Say, Bill, how about he spars with one of my guards? Not the best one, that can wait till his arm heals." he proposed.

"No~" Bill smiled, "I'm here to make friends not to shame you," he added. Dipper was thankful for this. Tad looked like kind of a guy who would hire really mean and strong guys.

"Suit yourself~" Tad mimicked him and walked off without another word.

"Shouldn't you two talk about business or something?" Dipper asked as Bill lead them aside.

"Nah, it's all decided. This whole thing is here just to cover me getting their 'plan'. It's not like we're going to follow it."Bill said shrugging. To him it was just a formality, Dipper saw that he was really given only the necessary information. "There still is a chance of us getting attacked by Mafia later today."

Dipper nodded. There was a big chance there was a spy in MC. He didn't want to know what MC meant.

 

The whole party was just drinking that would never get you drunk, food and social chatter. With rich snobs each of which was interested in Dip's arm and him duelling their guards. After the fifteenth offer Dipper openly complained to Bill. "Don't worry Sapling, we're never attending any more of those meetings," Bill said and added they he's just as annoyed and complained a little more about how bloodthirsty humans are. Dipper agreed with him. Partially.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.  
> Song I was listening whole writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVXziMFEqX0  
> Playlist I made for the series: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8l1aOFJSWT8KpmDr1GJaAbYVD_O9wYvF  
> My tumblr: http://sirianna1.tumblr.com/  
> :)  
> Little tease I updates not soo long ago :) http://archiveofourown.org/works/7011592/chapters/16443307


End file.
